


В спальне

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Series: Сказ о том, как Асмо всех братьев по разнарядке перетрахал [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: Как Асмо Сатану в его же спальне трахнул.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Сказ о том, как Асмо всех братьев по разнарядке перетрахал [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171496
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 тексты R - NC-21





	В спальне

— Ну, с чем ты сегодня? — поинтересовался Сатана, не оборачиваясь.

Он и так знал, кто это вломился в его комнату без стука и, в общем, представлял, зачем.

Асмо поискал взглядом хоть клочок свободного места на столе, не нашел и сунул тетрадку куда-то в громоздившуюся там гору книг. Конечно, потом он ее там не найдет, но это было уже неважно, тетрадка была лишь предлогом.

— Трипорокометрия, — наигранно-виноватым тоном пожаловался он. — Никак не могу ее понять! Поможешь?

Сатана наконец поднял глаза от томика поэзии человеческого мира эпохи Ренессанса.

Асмо стоял перед ним, шкодно улыбаясь, бросая из-под ресниц лукавые взгляды. То, что было на нем, можно было бы назвать японской школьной формой, будь юбка подлиннее (если честно, опознать с первого взгляда этот элемент наряда как юбку было не так-то просто) и не выглядывай из-под нее кружевная подвязка шелковых чулок. Короткие полупрозрачные рукава-«фонарики» не скрывали изящных плеч, а миниатюрные перчатки без пальцев подчеркивали хрупкость запястий. В общем, Асмо вырядился школьницей — так, как этот образ представляют на сайтах для взрослых.

Сатана облизал губы, заметив, как вдруг пересохло во рту. Этот образ оказался еще удачнее, чем прошлый, с развратной монашкой, которой нужно было отпустить грехи — под предлогом дополнительных занятий по греховедению, конечно же...

Довольный произведенным эффектом, Асмо подошел ближе, покачивая бедрами так, чтобы чулки проскальзывали один по другому с шелковой гладкостью, и от их трения на материи зажигались разноцветные искры. В движении микроюбочка не скрывала, что под ней больше ничего нет — кроме пояса, за который чулки и держались.

Сатана сглотнул и протянул руки ему навстречу, схватил жадно, не заботясь о том, что может оставить синяки, дернул на себя и усадил Асмо себе на колени верхом, разведя его ноги.

— Вижу, кое-кто уже готов к заслуженному наказанию, — почти пропел Сатана, довольно обозревая все прелести Асмо под бесстыдно задравшейся юбочкой.

— Но я исправлюсь, — поддерживая игру, пролепетал Асмо, в широко распахнутых янтарных глазах засверкали слезы.

— Верно. Наказание помогает исправиться нерадивым школярам, — довольно кивнул Сатана, переворачивая Асмо так, чтобы тот лежал лицом вниз, перекинутый через колени Сатаны, и жалкая юбочка не скрывала сочной прелести округлых ягодиц, так и зовущих прикоснуться и узнать, какие они на ощупь.

Бесцеремонно раздвинув их, Сатана помассировал дырочку и без предупреждения нырнул туда одним пальцем — Асмо коротко ойкнул, и Сатана нахмурился:

— Разве так прилежные ученики благодарят за науку?

— Спасибо, господин учитель, — немедленно исправился Асмо, за что заслужил в награду еще один палец, оказавшийся у него внутри.

— То-то же, — ухмыльнулся Сатана, добавляя третий палец.

Не то, чтобы Асмо особо нуждался в такой подготовке, но ритуал есть ритуал.

Смазку с ароматом похоронных лилий Асмо, разумеется, тоже принес с собой. Не иначе, очередная гламурная новинка из коллекции «Кладбэкс».

Размазав прохладную, бледно светящуюся субстанцию с блестками по члену, Сатана вошел решительным толчком, не в силах больше сдерживаться, и принялся двигаться сразу, не давая Асмо времени на привыкание к новым ощущениям — именно так, как тот любил и всегда просил делать. Он двигался с большим размахом, почти полностью выходя и снова вбиваясь внутрь по самый корень, так, что Асмо только тяжело дышал, ойкал и тоненько вскрикивал, не забывая о том, что сейчас он как будто не могучий демон, аватар одного из семи смертных грехов, а нашкодившая школьница.

О тетрадке по трипорокометрии, конечно, никто из них уже не вспоминал.

Ну и ладно. Мало ли Асмо потерял тетрадок за пять тысяч лет учебы в RAD?


End file.
